


【盾冬】熟悉的美好

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 復聯三四完美大結局後回到布魯克林定居的兩人，萬年新婚老夫夫的隊長生日賀文。雖然遲到了，還是要繼續祝親愛的老羅一百歲生日快樂！（7月4日發的生日賀圖可以看這裡）既然是生日賀文，當然要讓盾冬甜甜蜜蜜地一起吃又熱又甜的蘋果派啦～希望他們能夠像這篇文一樣，永遠熱呼呼甜蜜蜜，一起幸福快樂一輩子～八千多字，有點長，還請慢慢看！





	【盾冬】熟悉的美好

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

七月的紐約。

在盛夏的炙熱陽光照射下，史蒂夫開車回到家的午後四時，已經幾乎看不出來今早剛下了一場暴雨。

位於布魯克林老街區的一間附有車庫跟庭園，藍色屋頂的閣樓平房，是史蒂夫跟巴奇終於安定下來後的家。

彷彿是要彌補多年的聚少離多，自從兩人一起搬進來的那一天開始，他們就很少分別行動。

每當需要出門時，無論是目的是為了打擊犯罪、維護世界和平、去看電影、還是採購日常用品，絕大部分時候，他們都是同時出門、一起回家。

兩人的交際圈也都幾乎全是共同的友人，不管是比較常見面的－－比如同在紐約的山姆等復聯成員，或是遠在非洲國度的帝查拉跟舒莉，都是兩人同時連絡，就算是只與其中一個聊天的場合，對方也一定會在最後說聲：替我向你的另一半問好。

他們甚至還共用一個結合他倆名稱的社群帳號，平常跟朋友們連絡時絕大部分都是用那個共用的帳號。

一切就是因為他們是如此發自內心盼望著，無時無刻都能陪伴在彼此身旁。

只有在極少數的特殊狀況下，比如今年巴奇的生日，原本史蒂夫早就將一切都安排好，要給巴奇一個生日驚喜，比平常晨跑的時間還早起，為了不吵醒巴奇動作很輕地起床，小心翼翼地將家裡都打掃乾淨。

但當他正接著要開始做兩人份的早餐時，卻臨時收到神盾局透過手機通知，有一群使用特殊能力的恐怖分子攻擊市中心，盡管史蒂夫已事先知會過3月10日是巴奇生日，但既然是緊急事件，他當然二話不說馬上表示會馬上趕過去。

收起手機，史蒂夫走回房間望著巴奇安穩的睡臉，實在不忍心吵醒睡得正熟的他。

於是決定自己一個人去的史蒂夫，在留了要巴奇別擔心，他去處理一下臨時任務很快就回來的紙條放在床頭櫃上後，就自己一個人前去跟其他同伴會合。

當史蒂夫趕赴現場時，以山姆為首的復聯眾們還很驚訝，怎麼居然只有史蒂夫一個人來，彼得擔心巴奇是不是不舒服，娜塔莎嘴裡揶揄史蒂夫是不是前一晚做得太激烈了害巴奇起不了床，眼神還是難掩擔心。

從眾人對巴奇的關心中深刻感受到巴奇已經融入復仇者的史蒂夫心下一陣感動，連忙笑著跟大家解釋巴奇沒事，雖然前一晚他們的確有做，但次數跟平常一樣，巴奇好得很，只是因為他捨不得叫醒巴奇而已。

聽了史蒂夫的解釋，大夥先是沉默了一下，接著同時發出了重重的嘆息。

山姆扶了扶墨鏡，史考特比了個大拇指，浩克嘟噥了一句，東尼則是對史蒂夫抗議說他還特意把跟布魯斯一起替巴奇準備的禮物－－配備療癒系音樂播放功能的全自動微型武器手環－－都帶過來了，沒想到本人卻沒來，史蒂夫必須負責把禮物帶回去。

心裡很是欣慰的史蒂夫臉上笑容始終沒停過，除了史蒂夫自己以外，不知是否為了讓史蒂夫早點回去陪巴奇過生日，大夥都相當奮勇，只花了四個小時就順利解決事件。

因此在史蒂夫從東尼以及其他同樣帶著禮物的同伴那替巴奇收下了生日禮物跟祝福後，回到家裡是在中午前。

才一推開門，迎接史蒂夫的，是巴奇溫暖的擁抱及焦急地問著他有沒有受傷的真心關懷。

感受著懷中巴奇的體溫，史蒂夫情不自禁地加重了擁抱巴奇的力道。

在跟巴奇表示自己毫髮無傷，並簡單交待了任務經過後，史蒂夫才依依不捨地放開了巴奇，兩人一起享用了巴奇已經做好的，遲來的早午餐。

隨後，在一起清洗完餐盤後，兩人坐在沙發上，史蒂夫將剛才同伴們要他轉交給巴奇的禮物跟祝福都送給了巴奇後，才將他出門前藏在茶几下，偷偷瞞著巴奇，花了一個多月從零開始學習，用棒針一針一線親手編織著巴奇名字的圍巾跟手套送給了巴奇。

「生日快樂。」

看到又驚又喜的巴奇立刻將圍巾手套戴上後向自己展現的笑容，史蒂夫也跟著露出了心滿意足的笑容。

只要巴奇開心，一切都是值得的。

但當他看到了圍巾雖然在巴奇脖子上繞了兩圈，依然幾乎長到小腿肚的模樣，笑容立刻變得有些僵硬，不好意思地說：「我好像織太長了。」

看了看史蒂夫臉上有些羞愧的表情，又看看了圍巾，巴奇微微一笑。

「一點都不長，」走到了史蒂夫面前，巴奇用帶著五指手套的雙手抓起圍巾圍在他的脖子上，輕輕笑著，「這樣不是剛剛好？」

跟巴奇圍著同一條圍巾，近距離看著巴奇溫暖的笑容，以及溫柔的眼眸，史蒂夫感動得不知該說些什麼才好，只能握緊了巴奇的雙手，大力點頭。

就這樣，史蒂夫再一次確定，這世上再沒有什麼比得上巴奇的笑容是在四個多月前。

時光匆匆，轉眼間，時序就從巴奇生日的初春來到了史蒂夫生日的盛夏。

雖然明天就是史蒂夫生日，但他很早就謝絕了朋友們的生日派對邀請，也婉拒了政府邀情他一同參加的國慶典禮。

百歲生日時，失去了巴奇的他正在最絕望的深淵，而今年的生日，他有失而復得的巴奇陪他，他只想要巴奇跟他一同度過，除了巴奇以外，他不需要其他任何東西，這是史蒂夫的任性，也是他唯一的生日願望。

然而，今天中午用完午餐過後，上午的一場大雨剛停歇，山姆突然造訪。

在山姆坐在沙發上後，巴奇招手叫史蒂夫進來，小聲跟他說：「山姆每次來都會喝的唐寧琥珀焦糖博士茶剛好沒了，只有城裡的超市才有賣，也不能放山姆一個人在家裡，你去買還是我去買？」

平常巴奇跟史蒂夫他們自己大都喝美式咖啡，也就是說每次山姆來都會喝的唐寧琥珀焦糖博士茶是巴奇特意為他準備。

果然即使平日老愛鬥嘴，其實山姆跟巴奇感情還是不錯的，既欣慰又有一些些吃味地想著，史蒂夫體貼地向巴奇表示自己去就好。

於是在開了來回一個多小時的車程，史蒂夫將深藍色的Ford Focus停進了車庫裡，熄火後從駕駛座上拿起了紙袋，裡頭裝的除了唐寧琥珀焦糖博士茶，還有超市今日特賣的現烤蘋果派。

聞到蘋果派的香氣，史蒂夫忽然想起自己好像已經很久沒吃過蘋果派。

記憶中，似乎在母親過世後，史蒂夫就沒再嚐過蘋果派。

倒不是特意避開，只是不會特別想到要去買。

他記得很清楚，小時候，母親的拿手料理之一，就是充滿濃郁肉桂香氣的肉桂蘋果派，特別是巴奇來做客的時候，母親常常會做蘋果派當做點心招待巴奇。

回想著當時的場景，史蒂夫忍不住當場買了一整塊蘋果派。

雖然少了肉桂的香氣，不過剛好山姆也在，三個人泡熱茶配上蘋果派就是最棒的下午茶點心。

抱著紙袋及期待的史蒂夫一打開門，撲鼻而來的濃郁肉桂及酸甜蘋果的現烤香氣立刻將他團團包圍，比起剛才在超市聞到更加香醇濃郁的肉桂蘋果香，是如此熟悉而懷念，根本完全就是他母親所做的肉桂蘋果派。

瞬間湧上胸間的鄉愁，以及眼前浮現起的畫面讓史蒂夫整個人都愣在門口。

那是他跟巴奇坐在被滿室的肉桂蘋果箱包圍著的客廳沙發上，一邊聊天一邊期待著母親像施魔法一樣地，從廚房裡端出熱騰騰的現烤肉桂蘋果派的過往片段。

「你回來了，史蒂夫。」

巴奇比起記憶中低沉許多的聲音將史蒂夫從回憶中喚醒，將視線移向聲音來源，家居服外套了一件圍裙，並將及肩長髮撈起夾在腦後的巴奇正微笑著走向自己，一看就知道他剛才正在廚房忙碌。

最重要的是，這滿室的肉桂蘋果香氣，是史蒂夫再熟悉不過，卻在母親過世就再也沒聞過的，母親的肉桂蘋果派。

也就是說－－

「……你烤了我媽媽的肉桂蘋果派？」

「驚喜嗎？」面對史蒂夫傻了似的低問，巴奇笑著點了點頭，「雖然是憑著記憶做的，應該還不算差太遠。」

來到了像尊雕像般立在門口的史蒂夫面前的巴奇，邊在史蒂夫臉頰上輕輕一吻，邊將他拉到門裡後關上大門。

「我多烤了一份讓山姆帶回去了，」在史蒂夫問起山姆去哪之前巴奇就模仿著山姆的語氣，轉述著他離開前說的話，「看在現烤蘋果派的份上要我幫你支開史蒂夫也就算了，不過當你們的電燈泡？不了，老兄。」

見巴奇模仿得活靈活現，史蒂夫不禁莞爾一笑，緊接著在內心升起一股溫暖的感動，半開玩笑地挑起了眉。

「所以他可以比我先嚐到你做的蘋果派了？」

「放心吧，當然是你先嚐到，我跟他說過，等我們都吃完後我會通知他，然後他才可以吃。」

「那真是太好了。」

史蒂夫其實心裡真的鬆了一口氣，盡管覺得對山姆有點不太好意思，但巴奇第一次為自己烤的蘋果派，史蒂夫當然希望自己是第一個吃到的。

「所以我們現在快趁熱吃吧。」

拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇拋了個媚眼後，轉身往廚房的方向走去。

看著走在前方的巴奇髮尾跟腰後的圍裙蝴蝶結隨著步伐搖晃的背影，史蒂夫很想立刻抱住他，將內心的感激一股腦地宣洩而出，但他怕到時候心中這份激盪的情緒將會一發不可收拾。

並不是說他們沒在玄關做過，只是現在品嚐巴奇為自己現烤的肉桂蘋果派是最重要的，所以史蒂夫只能握緊拳頭，壓抑著像從身後緊緊擁住他的衝動，跟在巴奇身後。

兩人一起走到了餐廳，現烤的蘋果派就擺在餐桌正中間，還散發著香噴噴的熱氣。

「雖然早了一天，」巴奇在蘋果派上攤開右手，微微一笑，「生日快樂。」

展現在史蒂夫眼前的是金黃酥脆冒著熱氣的派，不管是外表還是香氣，都跟史蒂夫記憶中，母親的肉桂蘋果派一模一樣，而蘋果派格子狀交錯的焦糖色派皮上還用白色的鮮奶油寫著『Happy Birthday Steve』

 

 

 

不論是蘋果派還是巴奇，都深深震撼著史蒂夫，讓他內心充滿了感激，他有太多話想說，卻什麼都說不出來。

「蘋果派就要配茶，既然山姆回去了，我們自己來喝。」

說著，打算取出唐寧琥珀焦糖博士茶的巴奇打開了史蒂夫放在餐桌上的紙袋，往內一看後，先是一愣，接著驚訝地看向史蒂夫。

「你也買了蘋果派？」

現在才想起自己剛才在超市買了蘋果派的史蒂夫聳了聳肩，無奈地解釋：「抱歉，超市裡正好在做現烤蘋果派促銷，突然想到很久沒吃就買了，我沒想到你會在家裡烤蘋果派。」

看看紙袋裡的蘋果派，再看看桌上的蘋果派，巴奇嗯了一聲，將裡頭的蘋果派拿了出來放到自己現烤的蘋果派旁，笑道：「我想我們兩人分吃兩個派應該沒問題。」

看著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫不知該怎麼形容自己此刻的心情，太多感動梗在喉嚨，最後，只是默默地點了點頭。

於是，他們決定將兩塊蘋果派各自平分，一同共享。

在巴奇端來兩杯冒著熱氣的琥珀焦糖博士茶，並坐在史蒂夫對面後，兩人一起舉起刀叉，開始享用眼前香氣四溢的肉桂蘋果派。

一口咬下酥脆的派皮，混合著肉桂香的酸甜蘋果泥內餡立刻充滿口中，即使吞下肚後，依然齒頰留香。

在口中擴散開來的懷念滋味讓史蒂夫想起了過去他們一起擠在狹小老舊的廚房裡，吃著媽媽剛烤出來的蘋果派的場景。

嘴裡吃著蘋果派，史蒂夫看向坐在自己面前正用手抓起蘋果派放入自己口中大口咀嚼的巴奇，暮然間，眼前浮現起了兒時，母親還健在的時候，他們常常會像這樣，面對面坐在一起，共享母親的蘋果派。

如今，時光匆匆飛逝，即使他們都已是超過百歲的人瑞，巴奇臉上的笑容卻彷彿從沒變過。

縱使歷經折磨，難免看出有些風霜，但現在坐在史蒂夫面前吃著蘋果派的巴奇還是一樣笑得那麼溫柔甜美，就像口中的蘋果派，雖然帶著微酸微苦，更多的，還是濃郁溫暖的香甜。

心臟一顫，內心湧上了難以形容的感受，感覺到鼻酸跟眼眶濕熱的史蒂夫趕緊拿起裝滿了熱呼呼的琥珀焦糖博士茶的馬克杯，將嘴放在杯緣，輕輕酌飲，用蒸騰的熱氣遮住自己的臉，以免讓巴奇發現自己的眼淚。

其實早就察覺到史蒂夫眼眶泛淚的巴奇並沒有戳破，只是微笑著，一口一口慢慢吃著蘋果派。

搭配著現泡的琥珀焦糖博士茶，史蒂夫跟巴奇一口接著一口，沒花多久時間，兩人就把兩大塊蘋果派吃得連渣渣都不剩。

喝光最後一口茶，史蒂夫長長地呼了一口氣，放下馬克杯，沉浸在滿滿的幸福感中，臉上露出滿足的笑容與巴奇相望。

「我想應該不用問你好不好吃了。」

「好吃到我想每天都吃。」

史蒂夫由衷的話語讓巴奇笑得燦爛無比。

「那，也許我們可以來訂個蘋果派日，每個月都來做一次蘋果派。」

「好主意。」

贊同地點了點頭後，沾在巴奇嘴角邊一抹蘋果泥吸引了史蒂夫的視線，下意識地伸手到巴奇嘴邊微微往上揚起的紅潤唇瓣上。

本來史蒂夫只是想要幫巴奇抹去嘴角邊的蘋果泥，但當他因自己唇上柔軟的觸感回過神來時，他已經捧著巴奇熱烘烘的臉頰，吻上了他。

「唔……」

剛開始像是有些嚇一跳似地睜大了雙眼，但巴奇很快就閉上了眼睛，微微張開嘴唇，將史蒂夫迎入，放任他將這個原本只是輕觸的吻加深。

隨著史蒂夫將舌深入巴奇濕熱柔軟的口腔內，混著肉桂香的酸甜滋味，在史蒂夫的嘴中蔓延開來，讓他欲罷不能地吻著巴奇，直將他吻得滿臉通紅、呼吸急促，眼角泛起了淚光，才戀戀不捨地唇移開。

巴奇整張臉紅得就像熟透了的蘋果，低喘出的氣息也都帶著肉桂蘋果的香氣，臉頰又熱又燙，就好像他自己是一個剛出爐的肉桂蘋果派，又香又甜，吸引著史蒂夫去品嘗。

「嗯嗯……！」

氣都還沒完全順過來，巴奇的唇就又再次被史蒂夫給堵住，只能氣喘吁吁地問：「吃完蘋果派還不夠……要來吃我？明明昨晚才吃過。」

輕輕含住巴奇的唇，史蒂夫低語著：「對你，我永遠都吃不夠。」

史蒂夫的甜言蜜語比剛才吃過的蘋果派還甜，讓巴奇心中甜滋滋的，對他嫣然一笑，「只要你喜歡……想怎麼吃，吃多少……都隨你。」

「那我就盡情享用了。」

得到了巴奇的允許後，史蒂夫站起身將巴奇抱到了餐桌上，正面朝向自己後，往前挺進將自身卡入巴奇為己敞開來的雙腿間，一邊吻著濕熱的唇，一邊將手伸入圍裙內。

從結實的腰腹及光滑的大腿根間來回摩娑了一下，史蒂夫將手深入巴奇的股間，由於巴奇下身只穿著一件四角短褲，史蒂夫很輕易地就脫了下來，然後撫摸著巴奇已開始孕育熱度的性器。

咬著自己的右手手指，甜美的呻吟混著濕熱喘息，從巴奇的唇裡斷斷續續流瀉而出，巴奇全身裸露在外的肌膚因情慾而染上了一層潮紅，當史蒂夫輕輕握住了巴奇已勃起的陰莖時，強烈而清晰的刺激讓巴奇發出一聲高昂的尖叫，隨著加快的套弄，巴奇只能扭動著身軀在史蒂夫帶給自己的快感下顫抖。

「啊啊……！」

邊替巴奇手淫，史蒂夫隔著衣物跟圍裙，低頭含住了巴奇胸前的突起，巴奇不禁弓起了身子，在史蒂夫手口並用的技巧下，來自敏感部位的陣陣酥麻讓巴奇顫抖得更厲害了，難耐的快感很快就讓巴奇全身大大一震，將白濁射到了史蒂夫手中，也從內部弄濕了圍裙。

沉浸在高潮餘韻中的巴奇還在喘著氣，史蒂夫就沾著手中巴奇的精液，往下滑過陰囊及會陰，來到臀縫間的小洞，在不住抽搐的穴口處輕輕按壓後，用指頭推開皺褶，慢慢埋入了巴奇緊實濕熱的小洞內。

柔滑溫軟的肉壁蠕動著，吸住了史蒂夫的手指，低喘著的巴奇臉紅得讓史蒂夫想咬下一口，忍不住張嘴輕輕咬在巴奇的大腿上，感受到身下人身軀的顫抖以及內部的收縮，不禁更加興奮，不只加了更多手指擴張，抽送的速度也更快，不停地啃咬著巴奇大腿內側的嫩肉。

「嗚嗚……」

史蒂夫搞得正起勁，巴奇突然發出了帶著嗚咽的氣音，讓史蒂夫心臟幾乎停了下來，趕緊鬆開嘴，並停下手指的侵入，抽出手指，抬起上身擔心地望向巴奇。

「抱歉，巴奇，我弄痛你了？」

「……沒事……我只是……」盡管大腿內側都浮現了紅腫的齒痕，巴奇卻只是搖了搖頭，笑著抽了抽鼻子，「突然覺得自己好幸福……」

史蒂夫愣了一下，慢慢地，那雙藍眼中又開始聚起水氣。

抽出手指，史蒂夫握住了巴奇伸過來的手，十指交握緊扣在一起，盡管濕搭搭黏糊糊，兩人卻毫不在意。

「生日快樂，史蒂夫……」巴奇掀起了圍裙，將雙腿分得更開，將濕黏一片的下身展現在史蒂夫面前，「來……收下你的禮物。」

於是，在巴奇的邀請下，史蒂夫拉下自己的拉鍊，將昂然挺立的自身插入了巴奇濕熱柔軟的內裡。

「啊……」

被貫穿的衝擊下，巴奇忍不住仰起頭，弓起了脖子，發出一聲綿長的呻吟。

史蒂夫的炙熱填滿自己體內的感受讓巴奇落下淚來，忽然間，溫熱的液體滴在自己臉頰上的感覺讓巴奇心念一動，睜開眼睛，只望見透明的淚珠不斷從史蒂夫那雙蔚藍的眼眸中落下，滴到自己臉上。

「我好幸福，巴奇。」

「史蒂夫……」

除了顫抖著輕喚出史蒂夫的名外，巴奇什麼都說不出來，兩人哭著吻上彼此的唇、濕熱的臉龐，伴隨著律動，難以想像的幸福快樂在兩人交合的所有部位互相傳達，深埋在心間。

「……嗯……啊……史蒂……嗚……啊……」

「巴奇……巴奇……」

他們呼喚著彼此的名字，同時攀上了歡愉的巔峰，高潮的殘熱包圍著緊緊擁在一起的兩人，抱著彼此，沉入幸福的深海中。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

清理完身體並換上新的家居服後，兩人一同站在廚房流理台前，清洗著餐具。

「……對了，巴克。」

「嗯？」

「你怎麼能夠完全做出我媽媽的肉桂蘋果派？」

「很簡單，你媽媽教過我，」巴奇轉頭看向史蒂夫，舉起沾滿洗碗精泡沫的食指，眨了眨眼，「最重要的秘訣是，在心裡想著，吃到這份派的人開心的表情。」

望著史蒂夫驚訝的神情，巴奇笑了起來，耳邊彷彿回想起史蒂夫母親，舉起食指對自己柔聲叮嚀時的溫柔微笑。

他在做肉桂蘋果派的時候，一心只希望能讓史蒂夫在一次嘗到熟悉的美好滋味，所以，當看到史蒂夫吃得很高興，而且還一點都不剩時，巴奇比什麼都開心。

「……你喜歡我做的肉桂蘋果派嗎？」

「非常喜歡。」

深情對望著的兩人臉上紅撲撲的，滿是幸福的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

7月4日的清晨，山姆正打算要給史蒂夫發生日祝賀簡訊，手機發出的通知音跟震動，接著跳出一個訊息：

 

 

「……這倆臭老頭。」

嘴裡像是在抱怨，但山姆臉上浮現著的，是欣慰的微笑。

再用大拇指快速輸入「我很期待，巴奇。生日快樂，史蒂夫。」並按下回覆鈕，接著將他們傳來的那張照片設為手機桌布後，山姆從冰箱將巴奇的蘋果派取出，放入烤箱裡。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
